Wooloo and Mareep (in progress)
by AdrianZQuilava
Summary: Two sheep Pokemon meet each other and become friends little do they know they are going to go on a big adventure staring Mareep and Wooloo (gen 8)


wooloo and mareep chapter 1

It was a nice warm sunny day Mareep was playing in the medow with a ball she pushes the ball around with her head, she then headbuuts the ball making it go flying she chases after the ball happily the ball hits a sleeping wooloo, wooloo wakes up to see the Mareep

"oh im sorry" said Mareep "I did not meep to wake you up"  
"It's ok" Wooloo says with a smile "may i join you"? he asks Mareep thinks about it for a second "Sure" she says

Wooloo gets up and plays with Mareep the two have alot of fun with the ball

"hahahahaha" Mareep and wooloo lague as they have fun with together soon night begain to fall

"I've got to go home now wooloo" Mareep says "ok i'll see you tomorrow we can play again right"? he asks "yes of coruse" she says

they then both then go home and sleep the next day Mareep looks for wooloo only from him to jump out at her "Boooo"! he yells "Ahhh. wooloo... you sceard me" Mareep says wooloo lagues "sorry i could not resit" wooloo says "it's ok" Mareep says "did you bring you'r ball"? wooloo asks "yes" mareep says pushing the ball with her head the two then play tougher with the ball

it was then the ball bonced away Mareep chaces after it wooloo folling behind her the ball bonces into the woods and stops

by a tree Mareep chaches up to the ball and looks around, the woods was nomal the trees leafs blow in the calm wind

wooloo chaches up to her "You found the ball" he sats happily he then notices Mareeps intresting face

"Mareep are you there? wooloo asks. MAreep looks at him "Oh yes umm this place looks nice.

"it dose but why did you space out like that"? wooloo asks

"I have never been this far from home before my mother told me to stay nere the flock but i like to play alone so she said i could play in the filds by the flock"

she says. "relly"? Wooloo asks. "yes umm thats go back" mareep says. "Don't you want to exporle this place more"? Wooloo asks

"Mabye a little" Mare says

"Then come on Sceardy sheep thats go explore" wooloo says

"Ok i guess a little adventure won't hurt" Mareep says

"then thats go"! Wooloo leads the way as mareep follows him

The two head thogue the forset Mareep was sceard that they will get lost but wooloo was calm he was enjoying the adventure he smiles to Mareep who trys herr best to smile back, how far will they go what will they find will Mareep be ok, they will soon find out

They soon come across a lake wooloo drinks from the lake and looks to Mareep "thirsty"?

"no im fine" she says she looks around the area noticing a bunch of pokemon where at the lake some inside the lake where swiming others where mothers cleaning there yonge

MAreep remembers this place her mother took her here to clean her wool her mother was a proud Ampharos she loved Mareep with all the love in the world

losing Mareep would make her upset witch is why Mareep worries about going to far but wooloo he was much braver he knew his way around the local area

"come" wooloo says as he takes Mareep around the lake and beyond

They soon make it to a clearing A Quilava is trining in they go around the Quilava so they don't get burned the Quilava notices them but lets the m go by Mareep looks back t the Quilava

"I have not seen meany Quilavas around" she says

"they are quite rear" wooloo says the too carry on though the clearing

Mareep then notices that it is getting dark "I should head home"

"ok thats go home i hope someday we can make it alto more out this way2 wooloo says. he takes her home as night falls

Mareep stops and shivers "whats wrong"? wooloo asks

"I don't know it feels like something is following us

wooloo looks around "i don't see aything"

just then a Haunter apeers and jump scares Mareep she screems. wooloo trys to attack the Haunter but his attack failes

the Haunter laghes it's then the quilava comes out and attack the Haunter fire a flamthower quickly chancing it off

"Are you two ok"? the Quilava asks

"Yes thanks sir" Mareep says

"You two kids should be more carful it get's danges here at night i would leave myself but me and my beloved live close by" he says

"anyway you too should head home"

"We are" Wooloo says

"well good luck" The Quilava then leaves

the two head home and get some rest the next day wooloo wonders how far could they go if they went for a week so he ask's Mareeps mother if He could take he on a 1 week adventure

ampharos was unsure since she would think the mareep might get hurt but wooloo promices that he'll take grate care of mareep

ampharos agrees. MAreep was not to sure about this but she deiceds to go wit hWooloo anyway the two leave and set of on there adventure


End file.
